L'enfer du Tzigane
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Il est espion au compte d'un groupe de résistants anti nazis. Il est un Tzigane, fier de ses origines, et homosexuel. Ils auraient pu ne jamais se connaître et pourtant... C'est l'enfer sur terre, en pleine seconde guerre mondiale, qui va les réunir. Yaoi et Het, principalement Akuroku. Deathfic.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir, cela dépend du moment où vous lisez ceci. C'est encore (et oui…) un one shot, un Akuroku cette fois. Mon premier ?... Ah bah non, si on compte l'allusion dans « an angel with a devil » *pour celle(s) (et celui (ceux) ?) qui l'on lu, vous voyez le moment où Sora remonte à l'internat du lycée en criant que Roxas allait se faire violer, mais qu'il avait pas compris l'histoire ?... Ouais enfin déjà que dans le jeu je le trouve un peu crétin… Pourquoi vous sortez des pistolets ?***

**Enfin bref.**

**Cette histoire est aussi une death fic (mort de plusieurs protagonistes)**

**Cette histoire se passe principalement en 1944-1945 dans un camp nazi, ****je préfère prévenir les plus sensibles de s'arrêter, car cela risque de choquer ! De plus, je me suis inspirée, pour certains passages, de « Nuit et Brouillard », un film documentaire sur le camp d'Auschwitz Birkenau.**

**Homophobes, passez votre chemin, car c'est une fic yaoi, hommexhomme, cliquez sur la flèche en haut à gauche ! Pareil pour les fans inconditionnels de Demyx, car il en prend pour son grade !**

**Je tiens également à dire que je n'adhère AUCUNEMENT aux idées nazies, et que je tiens en horreur ceux qui les appliquent.**

**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et de Disney. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Et la litanie funèbre est à moi, ainsi que le bureau de Xemnas, et le chien m'appartiendra dans un futur proche (èwé) !**

**Il y aura peut être des incohérences de temps et d'histoire, si vous en remarquez, n'hésitez pas a me le dire, merci !**

**Roxas : J'aurais préféré autre chose… Pourquoi t'as pas plutôt écrit une suite de « An angel with a Devil » ? Au lieu de nous faire subir ça - -,**

**Axel : Tu sais qu'elle est folle, c'est irrémédiable *se reçoit une poêle à frire dans la figure***

**Après ce long (et chiant je parie) préambule… Le one shot !**

**L'enfer du Tzigane**

On est le 20 décembre 2012.

En sortant du collège, deux jeunes filles se disputaient. Elles allèrent chez leur grand père qui les gardiennaient depuis leur plus jeune âge, en attendant que leurs parents rentraient du travail.

Kairi la rousse et Naminé la blonde continuèrent de se disputer jusqu'au perron et essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte, qui refusa.

Naminé : Et meeerde…

Kairi : Ben force, sinon c'est sur qu'elle s'ouvrira pas !

Naminé : Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis qu'on est là ?

Kairi : A par savoir si oui ou non Riku est un homophobe pour avoir frappé Zexion car il aime le joueur de Sitar de seconde 3 ?

Naminé :…. On se disputait à cause de ça ?

Kairi : T'es vraiment blonde toi…

Naminé : C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir des cheveux couleur soupe de tomate !

Kairi : Mais ils t'emmerdent mes cheveux, et c'est toujours mieux que d'être une grosse conne de blondasse ! *je préfère vous le dire : je ne le pense pas, ce genre de truc comme quoi on est bête parce qu'on est blond ou certain trucs de ce genre là… Et rappelons que c'est une dispute entre sœurs…Un peu détonnante certes*

Naminé : Être conne, c'est mieux que d'être une te-pu !

Voisin : C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL !

Naminé et Kairi : ON T'A CAUSER ?!

Elles s'arrêtèrent un peu, puis se mettent à réfléchir.

Kairi : Y a personne car porte fermé et les chaussures sont pas dehors…

Naminé : Dis… On est pas le 20 des fois que… ?

Kairi : Ah mais ouais…

Elles s'en allèrent vers un endroit bien plus sombre.

Le cimetière.

Elles cheminèrent lentement entre les tombes, vers une silhouette qu'elles reconnaitraient entre mille.

Celle de leur grand père.

Kairi : Putain, tu te fais du mal à aller tous les ans ici, papy Roxas…

Naminé : Bonjour papy!

Roxas : Bonjour mes anges… Alors, le collège ?

Kairi : Naze.

Naminé : Bof, tu sais… A cause de la neige, y a pas eu beaucoup de profs…

Kairi : On a eu la vieille peau de Lexaeus, tu sais notre prof d'histoire…

Naminé : On entame un nouveau chapitre…

Kairi : ça me fait trop ièch ça…

Roxas : Ièch ? Qu'est ce que c'est encore...

Naminé : Du verlan.

Roxas : Aaaaah... Et alors… Quel est ce nouveau chapitre ?

Les filles se raidirent, regardèrent leur grand père, puis la tombe.

Naminé : Eeeeeuh…

Kairi : Ben en fait…

Roxas comprit.

Roxas : Ah. La seconde guerre mondiale.

C n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation, et cela les jeunes filles le sentirent bien.

Roxas se reperdit dans la contemplation de la tombe.

Cela faisait 7 ans que les jeunes filles savaient où, chaque 20 décembre, il se rendait, il avait toujours prit soin de ne rien leur en dire, à part que c'était pour rendre visite à un ami… Qui était bien plus que ça a ses yeux. Il n'a pas pu échapper à l'enfer, le 20 décembre 1944, à quelques semaine de la libération du camp au nom qui fait trembler les générations d'hier et d'aujourd'hui encore, pour les atrocités qui se sont passés entre ses murs, les expériences dites « médicales », les gazages, les conditions inhumaines, tout cela pour la folie des grandeurs d'un homme qui a voulu être Dieu à la place de Dieu.

Il y a de quoi trembler devant ce nom, encore plus que devant celui d'Oradour sur Glanes, de Section d'Assaut, de collabo, de Dachau, de la Rafle du Vel' d'Hiv', d'Himmler…_(voir note en fin de fic_)

Auschwitz Birkenau.

Un ensemble de baraquement faisant plusieurs kilomètres de long et de large, lieu où dès que vous y entrez, vous êtes sûr de ne jamais repartir.

Jamais.

Kairi : Papy ? Tu trembles ?

Naminé et elle le maintenait comme si il allait tomber dans les vapes, ce dont il n'était pas loin d'ailleurs.

Elles allèrent le ramener quand Naminé remarqua quelque chose sur la pierre tombale, couverte de neige.

Une gravure

Elle enleva toute la neige.

Naminé : _« ci gît Axel Prewosny, 13 août 1924-20 décembre 1944_

_Décédé à Auschwitz Birkenau_

_Après cet enfer, repose en paix, Axel »_

La gravure représentait un fruit paopu.

Naminé : Mais… Je croyais qu'ils incinéraient les corps !

Kairi : Moi je croyais qu'ils restituaient les corps…

Naminé : Putain, je suis blonde et censée être conne, mais toi t'en tiens une couche quand même !

Kairi : Ben c'est ce que les gens font normalement, pauvre cruche !

Naminé : Et là, tu vas me dire que les nazis demandaient l'autorisation aux familles si ils pouvaient incinérer ?

Kairi : Beeeen ça m'a l'air logique !

Naminé : Généralement ils étaient EUX AUSSI brulés avec quand ils se faisaient attraper…

Kairi :…

Naminé :….

Kairi :…..

Naminé :…T'as pas écouté Mr Lexaeus ?

Kairi :…Non.

Naminé : Ben voilà, fallait le dire !

Elles se retournèrent vers la tombe, qui était en grande discussion avec leur grand père *oui les tombes ça parle !*

Roxas :… Oui t'as vu, ce sont mes deux choupinettes de petites filles jumelles…. Rah mais si je t'en avais déjà parlé !

Naminé et Kairi : O.O''''''

Roxas :… Oui tu t'en souviens ?... Oui les filles de Sora, mon fils, et de Olette….

Naminé et Kairi :O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Roxas : Bla bla bla bla bla bla aujourd'hui, j'ai mangé du civet….

Kairi : Pince moi, je crois que papy Roxas devient dingue à parler à une tombe, mais en fait je rêve et comme ça tu va me réveiller… Naminé ?

Naminé : T'entends pas que depuis tout à l'heure je me fous des baffes ?

Kairi : Pardon.

Naminé : Tu pouvais pas savoir, tu regardais pas…

Naminé toucha le bras à Roxas.

Naminé :…Papy ?

Roxas : Bla bla bla bla fête foraine…

Naminé : Papy ?!

Roxas : Bla bla bla bla bla bla Internet, mes petites filles m'ont expliqué, mai j'ai rien retenu ! Ah aah !

Naminé : O.O Papy ?

Kairi : On lui a expliqué pendant 3 plombes pour rien ?!

Et Roxas continuait.

Roxas : Bla bla bla bla bla Hakuna matata, mais quel chant fantastique !...

Kairi : La, ça devient grave…

Naminé : PAAAAAAPYYYYYYYY !

Roxas : Aaaah ! Mais ça va pas !

Kairi : Hé, c'est grâce à nous que t'évites la maison de retraite, alors tu pourrais éviter de…

Roxas : SERAIT IL POSSIBLE QUE JE PARLE A MON CHERI?

Naminé : TON QUOI ?

Kairi : Mais attend, mamy Xion est toujours vivante, ou alors j'ai raté un épisode…

Roxas et la tombe : Oups…

Kairi : T'es une tombe, elles sont muettes... Alors chut.

Tombe : Pardon.

Kairi : Merci.

Naminé : Euh papy… Quand tu disais que… Cet Axel est ton…

Roxas : C'est vrai.

Il retourna, pensif, devant la tombe.

Roxas : Axel Prewosny est le seul homme que je n'aurais jamais aimé…

Naminé : Tu veux bien nous raconter cette histoire ?

Roxas : A la maison alors.

Rentré a la maison du grand père, Kairi et Naminé s'installèrent dans le canapé et leur grand père dans un fauteuil légèrement tourné vers le feu.

Roxas : Mon histoire commence en 1928. J'étais alors âgé d'une dizaine d'année…

_Les paroles hors récit (donc grand père Roxas, Naminé et Kairi) sont en italique._

Des cris, des hurlements résonnent dans ce quartier d'ordinaire si calme, en ce novembre 1938.

Des soldats, nommés S.A. pour Section d'Assaut, entraient dans les maisons, les immeubles, pour en sortir des gens hébétés, hommes, femmes, enfants.

Les hommes en uniforme brun les rassemblaient dans la rue.

Dans une maison pas encore explorée…

Femme : Descendez les enfants ! Roxas, Larxène, Saïx, et Xion aussi !

Un enfant de 10 ans, blond aux yeux bleus, arriva en courant et en pleurant, suivi par son meilleur ami et sa sœur, âgés de 12 ans tout les deux, la fille étant aussi blonde que son frère et Saîx ayant d'étranges cheveux bleus et des yeux jaunes.

Femme : Descendez dans la trappe, sous le lit, VITE !

Ils s'exécutèrent.

Roxas : Attendez, Xion est ou ?!

Une petite fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs se précipita dans la pièce.

Xion : Saïx !

Saïx récupéra sa petite sœur.

Xion : Grand frère, pourquoi maman est dehors ?

Femme : Cachez vous, dépêchez vous !

Elle leur donna la clé de la trappe ainsi que de la nourriture.

Femme : Vous n'ouvrez à PERSONNE les enfants, est ce clair ?

Larxène : Maman… ?

Femme : La mère de Xion et Saïx est partie télégraphier à un de nos amis un code, écoutez moi… Ce code va vous sauvez la vie, d'accord ?

Larxène : Maman…

Soldat S.A. : Madame Müller ?

Larxène : Pourquoi ?

Femme : Parce qu'on est Juifs.

_Kairi : Que… ?_

_Roxas : Une des premières rafles à Berlin…_

_Naminé : Et cette femme… Ta maman ?_

_Roxas regarda intensément l'âtre._

_Roxas : Ce fut la dernière fois que je la voyais…_

6 ans plus tard…

Roxas, Saïx, Xion et Larxène furent convoqués dans le bureau de leur chef de la résistance, Vanitas Meloettis. Il était le fils de l'ami qui avait sauvés ces gamins et élevés les 4 orphelins dans le QG, et a été élu a la place de son père, mort i mois de cela

Vanitas : Bonjour…

Sa mine avait l'air sombre et son teint était plus pâle qui ne l'était déjà, contrastant avec ses cheveux ébène et ses yeux d'or.

Les 4 nouveaux arrivants se positionnèrent face au bureau de bois sombre.

Vanitas : J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle…

Saïx : Dites…

Vanitas : Aqua, Terra, Ventus et Eraqus sont morts… Gazés.

Silence lourd.

Vanitas : Ils ont cependant réussi à nous communiquer, ainsi qu'à des espions britanniques, russes et français, par un mec qui a réussi à s'évader, la position du camp où ils étaient emprisonnés avant d'être gazés…

Roxas : On prend la relève c'est cela ?

Vanitas : Oui…

Larxène : Que doit on faire ?

Vanitas : J'ai récupéré des postes auprès de l'ambassade de Vichy dans ce camp… Votre mission est de récupérer le plus d'infos possible… Cela nous permettrait d'avoir un semblant d'idée pour la prise de ce camp. Vous acceptez, vous signez.

Ils signèrent tous à l'exception de Xion qui regardait bizarrement Vanitas.

Vanitas : Alors Xion… De plus c'est ta première mission !

Xion : Juste c'est quoi le nom du camp où tu nous envoie ?

Vanitas : Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.

Xion : Ah, donc on est des poupées sans conscience que toi et ton administration de merde pouvez manipuler comme ça ?

Silence très très lourd…

Roxas : Hem Xion, tu t'emportes…

Xion : Attends, t'as signé sans savoir où tu vas !

_Roxas : Elle a toujours été chiante votre grand-mère…_

_Xion *rentrée* : J'ai entendu !_

_Roxas *chuchotant* : imaginez pour les papiers à signer auprès des banques, des assurances…_

_Kairi : Ben dis donc…_

Vanitas : Vous voulez nous libérer de l'envahisseur, non ?

Il s'était levé, et les dépassant tous d'une bonne tête au moins et avec ses yeux d'or crachant la colère, il valait mieux ne pas le chercher.

Vanitas : Cette mission pourrait détruire un de leurs avantages, en avez-vous conscience ?

Xion : T'es con Van ou faut que je répète ? TU NOUS ENVOIE OU ?

Vanitas : Xion, tu parle a ton supérieur là, je te demanderais plus de respect !

Saïx : Là, j'avoue que t'y vas un peu fort cocotte !

Xion : Tu nous dis ou aucun n'y vas !

Roxas : Euh…

Larxène : On a signé…

Vanitas : S'ils ne s'impliquent pas en ayant signé Xion, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Xion : Ouais, mais t'es glauque de les envoyer dans l'inconnu…

Vanitas : Je te demanderais de sortir… Non si tu veux savoir tu signe !

Elle signe.

Xion : Et c'est là que je le sens pas…

Vanitas leur donna une enveloppe.

Vanitas : Ordre de mission, 1500 Marks à vous partager… Le nécessaire, vous savez où le prendre…

Larxène : De la fausse monnaie…

Roxas *vicieux* : Rien de mieux pour les foutre dans la merde question l'économie, hein Van ?

Vanitas : Nous sommes les seuls a en produire… Vous irez dans le bâtiment où ils ont décidé d'habiter…

Roxas : Ok

Xion : Et notre lieu de mission ?

Vanitas se leva, fit le tour du bureau pour se cacher des autres *surtout de Xion, qui avait une grosse veine qui battait sur le front*

Vanitas : *dit un truc incompréhensible*

Tous :…. Pardon ?

Vanitas *se réfugie sous le bureau* : Auschwitz Birkenau.

Tous, sauf Xion : Ah, il aurait peut être dû se taire en fin de compte.

Silence…

Gros Silence…

Puis…

Xion : KOUWAAA ?

Vanitas : bouhouhouu, jveux démissioner…

_Roxas :Peu après, on était en route vers l'enfer…_

_Kairi : Ah…_

_Roxas : Heureusement que personne avait vérifié pour moi et Larxy si on était juifs…_

_Naminé : A cause de tes yeux bleus et de tes cheveux blonds…_

_Roxas : Oui, en plus avec un faux nom, j'étais le meilleur représentant de la race aryenne, selon les critères nazistes et particulièrement hitlériens … Surtout hitlériens d'ailleurs…_

_Kairi : Mais c'est bête d'avoir des critères qui t'inclue même pas !_

_Naminé et Roxas : On y peut rien si il était aveugle !_

_Kairi : Et parfaitement synchro…_

Arrivé dans le climat froid d'Autriche, on prend une voiture conduite par un espion russe avec un fort accent, nommé Vexen, qui nous remet nos fiches d'identité.

Saïx : Yeaaah je gère le camp avec le commandant ! Xemnas, qu'il s'appelle… Tcheu, tu parles d'un nom…

Xion : T'as de la chance, moi je suis affectée à la surveillance…

Larxène : Infirmière…

Roxas :Préposé à l'accueil des arrivants…

Vexen : Je vous dépose là… Vous continuerrrez à pieds…

Après que le russe se soit « barré »…

_Naminé : Papy !_

_Kairi : Ben attends, là il n'a pas tort…_

En transportant leurs maigres bagages, ils marchèrent, dans la neige, tombée très tôt en ce début novembre…

BLIIING !

Saïx : Aïeuh !

Larxène : Ah ah pas doué !

Roxas : Wah il est grand ce portail…

Un portail de fer, avoisinant 4 mètres de haut, se tenait devant eux.

Larxène : « Arbeit macht frei »… Le travail rend libre…

Ils poussèrent les portes, parfaitement huilées, et marchèrent jusqu'à un grand bâtiment, qu'ils devinèrent comme être le centre administratif du camp.

Un SS les attendait, visiblement. Il conversa avec Larxène, qui lui apprit qu'ils étaient de jeunes nazis en stage.

Xion : On a vraiment une tronche a faire un stage…

Larxène : Ben oui apparemment.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, et furent emmenés…

_Kairi : Tout droit dans la gueule du loup._

_Naminé : Intervention inutile._

_Xion *depuis la cuisine* : OBJECTION !_

_Roxas : Objection rejetée. Bon je continue ?..._

Ils se tenaient dans un bureau immaculé, attendant que leur patron arrive…

En attendant ils se l'imaginèrent.

Roxas : Vieux croulant.

Larxène : Vieux narcissique.

Saïx : Vieux tout court.

Xion : Mec qui parle tout seul à une lune en forme de cœur et dorée du genre c'est pas possible d'être plus kitsch ?

Tous : Hein ?

Xion : Nan rien.

?: Désolé de vous décevoir, mais on ne peut pas me traiter de croulant, de narcissique, de vieux ou de fou, sinon je ne serais pas là a en parler avec vous, mh ?

Ils se retournèrent dans un ensemble parfait.

En effet, pas croulant car ça aurait pu être Mr Muscle, pas narcissique car pas de miroir magique accroché derrière le bureau pour dire « oui monsieur vous êtes le plus beau et patati et patata… » *enfin c'était pas loin d'être réel, avec ses longs cheveux argents, ses yeux dorés et sa peau mate*, pas vieux car il avait grand maximum 25 et fou ?... Ben il serait pas là, non ?

?: Je me présente, je suis Xemnas Alpaka, successeur de Richard Baer au commandement du camp. Vous êtes surement les nouveaux…

Il serra la main de tous.

Xemnas : Vos chambres sont à l'étage messieurs et le bâtiment à côté mesdemoiselles… Je demanderais juste à mon assistant de venir avec moi au bureau et à la surveillante de commencer son tour de garde, s'il vous plaît…

Xion prit en grommelant son tour de garde, mais comme elle se fit entendre, Xemnas lui fit remarquer.

Xemnas : Je n'autoriserais aucune plainte, aucun écart de conduite, est ce clair ?

Xion ne répondit pas et partit prendre un chien et commencer son tour.

SS : Hé fais gaffe ! Ou tu vas vite réussir à mettre le patron en colère là !

Xion : Je sais…

Elle le détailla.

Petite taille, crête de cheveux blond cendrés, yeux bleus électriques…

Ce mec ne pouvait être que…

Xion :… Demyx?

Demyx : Putain, t'en a mis du temps à me reconnaitre !

Demyx s'était fait envoyer en mission, mais vu que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait envoyé aucun rapport, Vanitas l'avait classé comme porté disparu, voire mort.

Demyx : Alors, ça fait quoi de voir les morts revenir à la vie ?

Xion : Bizarre…

Surtout de Xion n'était pas heureuse de revoir ce mort-là justement.

Le garçon lui saisit le menton et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Demyx : Même pas droit à un bisou ?

Xion sentit un grand froid l'envahir, et elle se dégagea.

Xion : Dans tes rêves…

Demyx : Oh allez… T'es toujours ma reine, ma muse, ma sirène…

Pendant qu'il cherchait à l'enlacer, Xion se prit la tête dans les mains, sujette à un trop gros souvenir de colère mêlée de tristesse, et qui acheva de l'énerver.

Elle repoussa violemment et Demyx put saluer le mur et se taper la discute avec.

Xion *froide et en colère*: Pour ce que tu m'avais fait _avec elle_, et avec tout le respect que je te dois, va te faire foutre !

Demyx :…

Xion : Je prends ce chien, noir avec les yeux jaunes, il s'appelle comment ?

Demyx *vexé* : T'as qu'à regarder sur la laisse. Salut.

Avec la dignité qu'il n'a pas, il s'en fut en levant arrogamment la tête.

Xion, seule, se retourna vers le chien.

Chien : Wouaf !

Xion : T'as vu le mec là ?...

Mon dieu, elle parle à un chien ! Elle s'en rendit vite compte.

Xion : Putain, je deviens grave…

Chien : Mwo ? *penche la tête sur le côté*

Xion : Bon bah, selon la laisse, tu t'appelles… Darkside ?

Darkside : Wouaf !

Xion : Allez viens !

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le camp des femmes, indiquée par une pancarte « Frau lagen », suivi par Darkside, qui semblait avoir plus envie de jouer qu'autre chose.

Du côté de Saïx…

Le bleu faisait face à l'argenté, entre eux deux, une table supportant la réplique parfaite du camp.

Xemnas :… Et là, nous avons le « Canada », c'est ici que nous entreposons les effets de chaque arrivants, ici, c'est le camp des Tziganes…

Saïx : C'est vachement grand dis donc !

Xemnas regardait son second, qui réagissait comme un gamin émerveillé.

Aussi, il hésitait à continuer à présenter le camp… Surtout les 4 gros bâtiments, peints en rouge brique, situés de son côté.

Sauf qu'évidemment, le « gamin » de 18 ans *sans compter l'âge mental* lui posa la « question qui tue » *Nan ! C'est une image !*

Saïx : Et ces gros bâtiments vers vous… ? *je précise que Saïx est le moins informé sur les camps, il est plus orienté vers le pétage de trains…*

Xemnas : Eeeeeuh y a qu'un bâtiment ! Tu dois être fatigué du voyage !

Mais dans sa tête, il pouvait se résoudre à lui dire car il avait une vraie bouille de gosse.

Xemnas : Ce bâtiment vert, à l'ouest de la gare, est appelé le « Zentral Sauna »… Et c'est là où se lavent et sont désinfectés tous les arrivants…

Saïx : Moi je parle des bâtiments en rouge.

Le silence devint de plus en plus pesant, lorsque Saïx comprit.

Saïx :… Fours crématoires.

Xemnas acquiesça.

Saïx, devenu confiant _presque _sans pour autant oublier le but de sa mission, perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait.

Xemnas : Vous vous y habituerez.

Saïx le salua et partit se coucher dans sa chambre, voisine de celle de Roxas.

Le lendemain matin…

Saïx, Roxas et Larxène discutait autour du petit déjeuner quand arriva une Xion fatiguée, accompagnée d'un chien pas tout à fait adulte, ni tout à fait chiot.

Tous : Bonjour !

Xion : *marmonnements incompréhensibles*

Elle saisit une tasse de café noir et commença a défoncer les tartines beurrées.

Larxène : T'as l'air crevé…

Roxas : Et soucieuse…

Saïx : Ya pas qu'elle…

Xion : Y a eu un accouchement, j'ai aidé… Les autres surveillantes sont venues… Elles ont emmenés l'enfant et la mère est morte une demi heure plus tard…

Larxène : Moi je vais commencer à étudier les… *chuchote* expériences médicales… D'ailleurs va falloir faire gaffe, pour notre rapport…

Xion : ça tu l'as dit… J'ai revu ce salaud de Demyx…

Roxas se tendit et faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

Saïx *tapant Roxas dans le dos* : LE Demyx ?

Larxène : Pas mort ?

Xion : Ooooh non… Et je l'ai jamais vu aussi en forme…

Darkside : Grrrr…

Xion : Ce salaud est devenu un collabo actif… Il s'est laissé avoir par son rôle ou par la vie plutôt sympa d'un SS… C'est sur qu'ici on risque pas de manquer de grand-chose quand on est du bon côté…

Roxas : le bâtard…

Xion : Et de plus j'ai revu l'autre pouf… Ariel…

Saïx se tendit à son tour.

Saïx : Une belle paire de connards, en SS…

Xion *fondant en larmes* : ça tu l'as dit !

Elle s'écroula sur la table et s'endormit après 5 minutes de chute du Niagara.

Roxas : Grrr…

Larxène : Déjà que tu lui en voulais, à ce musicien de mes deux, quand il sortait avec Xion, mais là…

Roxas : Je vais aller à mon poste, ou je vais faire un malheur…

Xion : Je suis dead, je vais trouver mon lit…

Larxène : Rox', je t'accompagne, l' « hôpital » est sur mon chemin…

Saïx : Ben moi j'ai de la paperasse a faire…

Roxas : Et visiblement c'est pas pour te déplaire…

Saïx *chuchotant* : Il est trop beau…

Roxas *chuchotant* : Non, tu risque de te griller ! Et je te rappelle qu'on est entouré de SS homophobes et antisémites !

Saïx : Je serais prudent !

Il s'en alla s'en entendre presque Larxène et Roxas qui se frappait le visage en disant en cœur : « Mais quel abruti ! »

Quelques minutes après…

Roxas : Enfin arrivé !

Il s'installa rapidement à son bureau, en face de la gare, d'où ne tarderait pas à arriver des convois.

Le nombre de soldats SS continue à grossir au fur et à mesure que e temps passe, et finalement…

Un grondement lointain se fit entendre et une minute plus tard, le convoi de bestiaux arriva.

Roxas : Hey, une seconde… CONVOI DE BESTIAUX ?

Les SS ouvrirent les portes, d'où tombèrent des personnes _visiblement mortes_…

Roxas eut un haut-le-cœur.

Les SS firent descendre tout les passagers à coup de crosse, et hurlant « MEHR SCHNELL ! » et « RUHE ! », ils les rassemblèrent. Ils leur intimèrent de passer tranquillement et de s'enregistrer correctement avant d'aller dans le groupe qu'ils indiquaient, sinon…

Demyx : … Sinon vous irez directement dans _celui de gauche_…

Roxas *pensée* : Salaud…

Le groupe de gauche était composé exclusivement de femmes, enceintes ou jeunes mères, ainsi que d'enfants et de vieillards.

La route devant ce groupe menait tout droit à deux immenses bâtiments rouges brique, découpant l'horizon de leur masse menaçante.

Roxas sentit son pouls accélérer, ainsi que des sueurs froides le long de son dos.

Roxas *pensée* : Non…

Une bagarre éclata entre un jeune Tzigane, qui cherchait à protéger sa mère d'un SS qui la frappait.

Il fut vite maîtrisé et amené au bureau de Roxas.

Ce dernier fut bouche bée devant l'homme.

Fin, élancé, dépassant les soldats qui ont décidés qu'il était calmé et s'éloignaient, il se tenait les bras croisée, négligemment, devant le blond. Roxas remonta jusqu'au visage.

Bouche aux dents étincelantes, joues marquées de tatouages en forme de triangles…

Il plongea dans les yeux et son cœur s'arrêta.

C'était deux yeux d'un vert éclatant, pas de ce vert-marron commun, encore moins bleu vert, mais d'un vert émeraude verdoyant et flamboyant à la fois, franc et brillant.

Encore plus flamboyante, une masse de cheveux rouge feu s'élevait au-dessus de ce beau visage, et partait en piques, défiant les lois de l'apesanteur comme les « antennes » de Larxène.

?:… enregistrer ?

Roxas : Gné ?

?: S'il te plaît, tu peux m'enregistrer ? J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Roxas reprit son professionnalisme et son calme, par la même occasion.

Roxas : Nom, prénom ?

?: Prewosny, Axel.

Roxas : Euh… Race ?

Axel *se redresse*: Tzigane!

Roxas: Oooh…

Axel : Quoi ?

Roxas : Nan rien…

Axel *se penche et chuchote* : T'es plutôt bizarre, hein, espion ?

Roxas : Glups.

Axel : Touché.

Roxas *transpire* : Bon… Euh… On… Continue ?

Axel : Ouais, un peu obligé, vu que ces enfoirés veulent tout savoir de nous…

Roxas : Chuuuut ils vont t'entendre…

Axel : Et alors ? La mort ne nous fait pas peur à nous…

Roxas :ok…

Il regarda la fiche, et posa la question qui tue *deuxième édition* sans réfléchir.

Roxas : Orientation ?

Silence à la table.

Axel : De quoi ? Car je peut très bien être orienté au Nord comme au Sud sans compter le sud sud est et le nord nord sud est…

Roxas : Stoooop j'ai le tournis…

Axel : Sois plus clair et grouille toi !

Roxas : Désolé mais je préfère demander orientation plutôt qu'anomalie !

Axel : Ah c'est ça !

Axel se rapprocha _un peu trop _de Roxas.

Axel : A ton avis ?

Roxas : T'es gentil mais tu fais peur !

Axel : Je sais !

_Naminé : Bon arrête un peu de faire genre, comment tu rajoute trop quoi !_

_Kairi *choquée* : Tu... As... Parlé... Comme... Une... Racaille ?!_

_Roxas : Bon d'accord… Ah la la si on peut plus rire un peu..._

RETOUR EN ARRIERE

Roxas : Orientation ? Ou signe, comme tu veux… ?

Axel : ….

Roxas abaissa la tête à une partie de la poitrine qu'il n'avait pas détaillé...

_Kairi : Ah, les yeux... Le miroir de l'âme.._

_Naminé : O.O Tu tiens ça d'où ?_

_Kairi : Un philosophe du 17ème... ou bien 18..._

_Naminé:Ah... Mais quel rapport ?_

_Kairi : Papy avait pas besoin de détailler son corps ou d'apprendre ses émotions, car tout est dans les yeux !_

_Naminé : C'est étrange..._

_Kairi : T'as jamais entendu la légende qui parle du fait que la vérité était écrite dans tes yeux quand tu mentais ?_

_Naminé : Non..._

_Kairi : Hé bien en fait, ça vient de..._

_Roxas : Loin de moi l'idée que ton histoire est nulle, mais tu veux plus écouter ?_

_Kairi : Si si..._

Le regard d'azur de Roxas explora la poitrine du jeune homme, qu'il devinait musclée, à la recherche d'un signe distinctif indiquant pourquoi ce jeune homme est là, à part pour être Tzigane.

Un petit triangle attira son attention.

Rose.

Roxas:Blaglebre... *O.O OUATE ?*

GROS SILENCE BIEN LOURD…

Roxas : …

Axel :…

Roxas :...

Axel :...

Roxas : …...Suivant.

Le fier Tzigane se bougea et laissa la place à un jeune juif qui triturait sa manche de manteau, tandis que des SS sortaient des affaires des wagons pour les emmener à la partie dite « Canada »…

Le soir...

Roxas pensait aux soldats, vraiment implacables.

Ils ont envoyés tellement de gens se faire tuer...

Il revoyait encore les cadavres en tas, face a un crématorium, enfournés à grand rythme dans un enfer de feu...

S'il avait su, il aurait demandé un plan.

Il se demandait ce qui était le pire, entre la femme enceinte, l'enfant ou le vieillard...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées morbides par le dernier foutu SS qu'il aurait voulu voir.

Demyx : Tiens, _Roxas_... ça faisait longtemps...

Il avait sorti ce nom comme s'il parlait d'un microbe qui rend vert a pois rose et jaune, en plus des vomissements et de la diarrhée.

Roxas :_ Demyx_...

Il a sorti ce nom comme s'il avait décrit les organes internes tout flasques d'une grenouille en décomposition *pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait de dissections...*

Roxas : c'est vrai que la dernière fois je t'ai trouvé avec Ariel, _et que vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre toi et cette p***..._

Demyx : Parle autrement de ma copine...

Roxas *****qui veut se défouler* : ça va, sinon vous deux ? D'ailleurs, je savais pas que tu la partageais avec tes copains !

_Kairi et Naminé:O.O''''_

_Roxas : Ben quoi c'est vrai, je l'ai trouvée en charmante compagnie avec un charmant médecin, ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant !_

_Kairi : ça fait trop de charmant d'un coup..._

_Naminé : Kai, j'ai peur..._

_Roxas *sourire inquiétant* : y a de quoi..._

Demyx répond net d'un direct à la mâchoire et d'un : NE LA TRAITE PAS DE TRAINEE !

Roxas cracha une dent et répondit par un coup de tête en plein sternum.

Et c'est à ce moment là que, hélas pour lui et à la plus grande joie de Demyx, entra Xemnas Alpaka et Saïx, qui virent rouge tout les deux, mais pas pour la même raison.

Saïx : Aïe, Demyx...

Xemnas *voix de stentor* : C'EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ? Sergent Xigbar, sergent Xaldin, allez les séparer !

Même si les deux hommes, l'un aux longs cheveux noirs et argent avec une cicatrice balafrant la joue gauche et l'œil droit caché par un bandeau, l'autre mesurant au moins 1 mètre 80 et coiffé de longues tresses emmêlés noires lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, musclés tout les deux à faire retourner un taureau de rodéo chez sa mère , y mirent justement toutes leurs forces, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Ils eurent même des coups, c'est pour dire ! Au final, 7 personnes et un chien *ai-je besoin de préciser que Xion était rentrée peu après avec son nouvel ami a quatre pattes ?* furent nécessaire pour les séparer... Et ils resservirent tout de suite après car Xion, après avoir vu contre qui Roxas se battait, a hurlé qu'elle allait l'achever, et que même si c'était une femme, elle frappait fort.

Et Darkside en a rajouté une couche après en aboyant et remuant l'arrière train, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu. *normal, c'est encore un chiot*

A ce moment là, le chef du camp et le chef de la résistance avaient un point en commun.

Xemnas : Je veux démissionner...

Il se reprit et aida a les séparer car là, par contre, Demyx risquait vraiment la mort.

Après les avoir attaché sur des chaises...

Xemnas : Vous avez troublés l'ordre, donc il serait juste que vous soyez puni...

Xion et Roxas se regardèrent, désespérés, tandis que Demyx, d'un air tout a fait innocent, jura qu'il était innocent.

Xemnas : Jeunes gens, vous vivrez comme les internés du camp... PENDANT UN MOIS.

Xion : Et notre travail ?

Xemnas : Femme, tu trieras et emmènera aux magasins les effets des prisonniers. Homme, tu vivras avec les Tziganes, à la dure, et je pense que j'ai été clément avec vous...

Larxène arriva a ce moment là.

Larxène : Heil, Alpaka !

Xemnas : Non, Hitler... On dit « Heil Hitler »... Et tu tends la mauvaise main... Ne t'a t'ont pas appris cela aux Jeunesses Hitlériennes ?

Oups. Coincée.

Larxène chercha une solution, vite, vite, vite...

Elle observa les vestiges de la bagarre (dents, bleus, traces de sangs...) et comprit aussi vite que la foudre.

Larxène *pensée* : Demyx, salaud... Je vais me venger de tes parents pour ce qu'ils ont fait a mon père, i ans... Les mettre sur la paille... Oh pour toi c'est rien, tu te rends pas compte de la valeur du fric... Ce ne sont que de sales menteurs comme toi... Ils méritent d'aller visiter l'enfer, tiens...

Larxène : Hé bien, mes parents ne m'ont pas envoyés là bas...

Xemnas : Ah... Mais ils étaient fidèles a Hitler au moins ?

Larxène : Non, enfin, je ne le savais pas car j'ai été abandonnée à la naissance... Mais avec quelques recherches j'ai réussi à les retrouver !

Xemnas : Abandonner une jeune fille si adorable en pleine nature... Tsss tsss... Et qui sont ces réfractaires ?

Larxène rougit, lança un regard assassin à Demyx, avant de continuer.

Larxène : Frida et Godefroy du lac St Otto(c'est un nom de famille by calypsobluezebra!)

Demyx perdit son sourire moqueur et les dernières couleurs qui lui restaient.

Larxène : J'ai également découvert que j'avais un frère jumeau... Et que pour préserver leur pureté et le nom, l'on préféré à moi ! *mode larmoyante*

Xemnas : C'est bizarre, ce nom m'est familier... N'est ce pas, Demyx ?

Demyx : Glups.

Xemnas : Je vais envoyer un télégraphe au camp le plus proche, afin de les... _Interroger_...

Demyx suivit Xemnas, en le suppliant et en pleurant, lui jurant que ses parents ne pouvaient qu'être les plus fidèles au régime d'Hitler.

Les soldats présent restèrent silencieux quelques instant puis reprirent leurs conversations.

Larxène s'affala sur une chaise, et, sous le regard insistant de Roxas et Xion et sous celui, éberlué, des autres SS, elle comprit qu'elle devrait peut-être le soigner, vu qu'elle était infirmière, enfin, _sensée être_.

Après avoir tant bien que mal guéris leurs blessures, ils partirent faire un tour dehors.

Xion : Larxène, là, je dois dire que t'a été vache !

Larxène : De toute façon ils l'auront mérité. Et j'ai jamais supporté Demyx, du temps où il était espion pour Vanitas. Alors que Roxas n'avait que 8 ans, les parents de ce *censuré* de Demyx ont revendiqués notre propriété, pour pouvoir construire la réplique d'un bâtiment français, appelé Trianon, pour leur bon plaisir. Ils ont soudoyé le propriétaire, un boche évidemment, afin de suraugmenter le loyer. Je peux t'assurer que si ta mère ne nous avait pas recueilli et que ma mère aurait perdu son travail, car il restait encore des séquelles économiques à cause de la crise boursière en 1928, on serait réduit à l'état de loque humaine dans un de ces baraquement comme chômeurs associaux et parasite de la société...

Xion : Ah... N'empêche, tu n'aurais pas dû...

Larxène : J'ai la rancune tenace. Et comme je suis méchante, j'ai reporté la faute des parents sur le fils, qui n'est pas mieux qu'eux…

Xion : Il ne faut pas souhaiter cet enfer à quiconque, même le dernier des salauds mériterait pas ça...

Larxène : Je sais... Mais même le dernier des salauds comme tu dis est plus pur que Demyx.

Xion : Tu n'as pas tort...

Roxas restait un peu en retrait, mais écoutait, et chaque mot vint augmenter la haine qu'il avait envers Demyx.

Xion : Mais comment ils auraient pu le construire quand même ?

Larxène : Ils avaient fichés nos parents comme Juifs... Ils les considéraient comme des cloportes... Nous pas, on avait pas encore fait notre Bar Mitsvah et on a été cachés, donc ont a pu profiter de cet avantage pour jouer les espions après...

Xion :...

Darkside : Wouaf !

Larxène : Mmh ? Un chien ?

Xion : Ah oui, c'est mon compagnon pour les tours de garde.

Larxène : C'est une drôle de race... J'en ai jamais vu de comme ça...

Xion : Sinon... Comment ça a été a l'hôpital ?

Larxène s'arrêta net et perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait.

Xion : Aïe...

Larxène s'assit en bord de chemin, elle tremblait, son teint vira au verdâtre.

Xion : Larxy ?

Larxène releva ses yeux, brillants de mille feux, et des larmes dévalèrent à grandes vitesse sur ses joues rondes.

Larxène : On a...

Xion : Larxène ?

Larxène : On rentre d'abord... S'il te plait...

Xion la releva et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Roxas, lui, avait bifurqué depuis longtemps dans une autre direction, afin de laisser les filles tranquille un peu, et afin de réfléchir sur lui.

?: Hey !

Roxas : Heuin ?

?: tu te rappelles pas de moi ?

Un grand roux aux yeux verts apparut, sortant de la porte d'un baraquement, vêtu de l'habit des prisonniers d'Auschwitz, une veste et un pantalon sales aux rayures blanches et bleues.

Roxas : Hein ?

?: Raaah il se souvient plus... Je m'appelle Axel. Tu t'en souviendras ?

Roxas : Ah ouiii...

Il regarda autour de lui.

Roxas : C'est ici le camp des Tziganes ?

Axel : Yep. Ils ont liquidés déjà cet été, pour ça qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde...

Son regard s'était voilé quelques millisecondes.

Axel : Mais au fait... T'es là pourquoi ?

Roxas rougit face au plus vieux qui arborait un sourire un peu... Moqueur ?

Axel : Tu t'es paumé ?

Roxas : Nonjaijustelaissermasoeurres pirer...

Axel lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

Roxas : Ben ça va tiens ! Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Axel s'approcha _encore trop près _de Roxas.

Axel *à l'oreille*: tu sais que t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis ?

Roxas : BOUEEEERGH ! *élégant.*

Il sauta 10 mètres en arrière sous le fou rire incontrôlable du roux, qui se roulait presque par terre.

Axel : Arff eur eeeur!*traduction : LA TETE DE MALADE QUOI !*

Roxas : Arrête, ou je vais faire une crise...

Il se sentait pourtant étrangement bien avec le roux... Dommage que ce soit dans un contexte triste.

Axel : Arrête je rigole... Hé ?

Une silhouette, aussi rousse que lui, parcourut en quelques foulées la distance qui les séparait.

?: AXEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Le second roux arriva en soufflant, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Axel : Hé ben alors Lea, tu nous fais une crise ?

Lea : Arrête, c'est pas... Que... ?

Il détailla Roxas, enfin, son uniforme.

Lea : Euh... Heil ?

Axel regarda partout, histoire qu'un soldat n'ai pas la bonne idée de venir fouiner, puis il dit :

Axel : T'inquiètes, c'est une taupe.

Lea : Une taupe ?

Axel : Yep.

Lea : Alors c'est toi !

Il se retourna vers Axel.

Lea : Y a le Kapo blond avec une crête qui dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'un espion s'est infiltré dans le camp, mais comme il s'est fait discréditer par la nouvelle infirmière, presque personne le croit.

Axel : Qui voudrait croire ce con ?

Lea : Personne, heureusement...

Roxas : Euh... Je vais peut-être y aller... Je ne devrais pas être là...

Il partit lorsqu'Axel lui saisit le poignet.

Axel : On se reverra ?

Roxas se souvient alors de sa punition.

Roxas : Oui, plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il avait dérivé de sa sœur et de son amie.

Mais pas de blonde électrique ni de brune lumineuse là ou il les avait laissées.

Mais il y avait Darkside, qui fixait le lointain.

Reconnaissant l'odeur de Roxas, le chien se réveilla de sa léthargie, lui mordilla le pantalon, et le guida a travers les baraquements.

Le soir...

Il mangea à peine, délaissant sa nourriture immonde, il joua un peu avec le chien, quand Xion arriva, suivie peu après par Saïx.

Roxas : Salut Saïx !

Saïx, lui, le saisit par le col et le secoua en le traitant d'abruti de mes deux qui avait besoin de jouer au con et de se faire interner quand même avec des personnes inconnues qui vont le voler -ou violer je sais plus- dans son sommeil, et que tu es le dernier des cons pour avoir cherché le fils d'un dignitaire nazi qui bosse au gouvernement même et qu'il pourrais te faire kapput si tu te calmais pas et qu'il en avait rien a battre, nom de dieu !

Xion : Désolée d'interrompre vos émouvantes retrouvailles, mais j'ai faim. Tu nous dis ce qui se passera pour nous ?

Saïx : Ben toi c'est simple, tu trieras les affaires des arrivants... Et toi Roxas tu feras diverses tâches pour l'intérêt du camp...

Son regard s'assombrit.

Saïx : Et évidemment, comme tout prisonniers... Vous devriez prier pour vos vies.

Xion et Roxas : QUOI ?

Saïx : Ben oui, vous êtes considérés comme des prisonniers... Donc vous aurez la malchance de visiter les crématoriums pour ne plus en revenir... Même l'hôpital...

Il n'avait pas vu Larxène qui était arrivée, à peine remise de son choc mental, et qui reperdait ses couleurs encore.

Larxène : J'appelle pas ça un hôpital...

Elle s'avachit.

Larxène : Le docteur, enfin, celui qui se prétend être docteur, ne donne aucuns soins aux prisonniers... Il en prélève quelque fois, surtout des femmes et des enfants... Il fait des expériences... Dessus...

Elle fondit en larmes, soutenue par Xion qui essayait d'endiguer le flot en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes,

Elle se calma quelque peu... Et leur expliqua ce qui se passait.

Roxas restait immobile, n'osait même pas respirer, Xion était atterrée, et Saïx, qui n'était pas le plus émotif, avait pourtant le reflet de la terreur illuminant ses yeux jaunes.

Roxas : Ils... Ils...

Larxène : Test de médicaments illégaux, opérations sans endormir, étude pour stériliser les femmes juives... Un « patient » a fait une allergie et est mort sous nos yeux, le mec l'a même pas aidé... Je revois encore quand il se tenait la gorge, le corps spasmodique et les yeux blancs exorbités et veinés de rouge. Quand ce fut fini pour lui, deux infirmières ont balancé le corps dans la cour... A l'heure qu'il est, les corbeaux et les chiens doivent le dévorer...

Roxas n'osait pas respirer, une vision s'imposa à lui.

Un grand roux, secoués de spasmes mortels, une bave verdâtre emplissant sa bouche, le vert de ses yeux disparaissant progressivement pour laisser place a un blanc laiteux...

Il rendit le peu qu'il avait pu avaler.

Xion, quand à elle, n'arrêtait pas de répéter, comme une litanie : « Putain de merde, putaaaaiiin dans quel merdier on s'est foutu... ».

Saïx : ça, tu peux le dire... Votre punition commence demain. Le 20 novembre.

Le lendemain...

Roxas, harassé, cherchait désespérément Axel du regard.

Une flamme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Axel : Salut Roxas ! Mais... T'as l'uniforme des prisonniers ?

Roxas : Puni. Sait pas où aller. Merdier total. Camp Tzigane où ?

Axel : Viens alors !

Le roux le prit par la main et l'emmena devant une cabane.

Axel : Ma maison, pour l'instant.

Il entra.

Roxas : Il n'y a pas grand monde ici...

Axel : Ils m'ont placé le dernier et comme les baraquements étaient plein à craquer, ben... Il a fallu que je me construise un abri. Mes frères, Lea et Reno, que je ne t'ai pas encore présenté, mais tu as vu Lea déjà, sont dans le baraquement à côté, avec une centaine de personne... Autant dire que j'ai eu de la chance, non ?

Roxas : D'accord...

Axel : Viens.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur le toit du baraquement d'à côté.

Un magnifique coucher de soleil semblait les attendre avant de mourir, illuminant le camp de ses rayons rouges sang.

Rouge Axel.

Roxas : C'est... c'est beau...

Axel : Je viens ici depuis mon arrivée... Le soleil me rassure, il m'aide à tenir dans ce monde injuste...

Roxas : J'imagine...

Axel : Pourrait-on... Juste le temps de ta punition, enfin, c'est comme tu veux...

Roxas : Oui ?

Axel : Voudrais-tu... Qu'on devienne amis ?

Roxas : Oui.

Ils furent silencieux ensuite, se comprenant même dans le silence, la tête haute face aux lueurs rouges, telles deux statues antiques.

(ellipse de 2 semaines)

Roxas s'écroula, épuisé, sur sa couchette, à côté d'Axel, qui semblait faible lui aussi.

Roxas croassa : 2 jours...

Axel : Ouais... 2 jours sans dormir ni manger... A bosser... Et que si tu faiblissais, on te foutait une balle dans le crâne... Vivement que je crève alors...

Roxas : Dis pas ça...

Axel : Je pense même pas avoir la force... De monter en haut... Dodo...

Roxas : Dors...

Le matin éclaira les corps incroyablement amaigris des hommes du baraquement, dormant serré ou 5, voire même 6 sur une couchette longue de 1 mètre 50 large de 80 centimètres et espacés en hauteur de 30 à peine.

Soldat SS : ALLEZ, DEBOUT BANDE DE LARVE ! VITE !

Roxas était enveloppé par des bras filiformes et très chaud... Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Axel, qui l'observait intensément.

Axel : T'es réveillé ?

Roxas : Ben si j'ai les yeux ouverts, oui, normalement.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent sur la place d'appel.

Ou se dressait fièrement un gibet.

Roxas et Axel : Glups...

Les SS firent l'appel... Et arrivés au nom de Lea Prewosny, on sentit comme un mouvement de foule. Des SS se sont précipités sur le roux, comme d'immondes phalènes sur la flamme d'une bougie.

Il fut rattrapé et emmené au gibet.

SS : Pour avoir essayé de t'évader, nous te condamnons à la pendaison, fils de trainée !

Lea retrouva des forces, décuplées par la rage.

Lea : TRAITE PAS MA MERE DE PUTE, FILS DE SALAUD !

SS : SILENCE !

Il prit un poignard, saisit tant bien que mal la langue de Lea, qui lui sectionna deux doigts d'un coup de dents et compromit la chance du soldat d'avoir une descendance un jour en lui envoyant un coup de pied bien senti.

Il se libéra les bras, et zigzagua entre les tyrans en riant, comme un lutin de flamme, espérant trouver une échappatoire en courant partout et en rendant les soldats fous.

Une abeille de métal le faucha dans un éclat de rire, aussi pur que le dernier chant d'un cygne.

Le tir venait d'un caporal que Roxas reconnut comme celui qui avait tenté de le raisonner par la force, un certain Xigbar, s'il se souvenait...

Depuis quand d'ailleurs était-il catapulté dans cet enfer ?

Les hurlements psalmodiques d'Axel, mêlées de larmes et de lamentations, le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Axel gardait toujours sa beauté, même quand il était ainsi en ce moment, c'est à dire dévasté par le chagrin. Reno lui répondait, une réponse litanique, qui criait la douleur d'avoir perdu leur frère.

Leur chant funèbre continua, une minute, une heure ou une éternité, personne n'aurait su le dire.

Même les SS, qui d'habitude les auraient molestés en leur hurlant d'aller travailler, s'étaient tus et écoutaient cette psalmodie incessante.

Enfin, leur chant s'acheva.

Un aigle aux carnations orangées passa alors haut dans le ciel de début décembre, flamme ardente sur le ciel qui pleure sa tristesse, s'envolant aussi loin que le vent lui permettait d'aller, aussi haut que l'air le portera.

Axel et Reno fixèrent l'oiseau de feu, en reprenant leur litanie.

Une litanie qui parlait de la vie qui renaissait de la mort, inlassablement.

En réponse, l'aigle joignit sa voix.

Sa voix.

Sa voix. Sa voix.

La voix de Lea.

Il tourna encore au dessus du camp, puis s'en fut à tire d'aile, majestueusement, emportant avec lui les dernières notes du chant.

Les frères le fixèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit moins qu'un grain de poussière à l'horizon.

Le silence dura quelques minutes.

Les SS l'interrompirent en demandant, _et sans hurler_, de se mettre à travailler.

Le corps fut emmené par Axel et Reno, ils eurent la chance de l'enterrer sans qu'aucuns soldats ne les voient.

Le soir...

Roxas, sur le toit du baraquement, regardait au loin. De nouveaux arrivants remplissaient les maisons de fer.

Terreur.

Tristesse.

Douleur.

Roxas regarda le soleil virer à l'orange puis au rouge.

_Axel._

Tel un félin, le roux le rejoignit, et s'assit, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Roxas : Je suis désolé...

Axel : Pourquoi ?... Ah, Lea...

Roxas : Ouais.

Axel : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal la mort... Certes, pas comme ça, mais...

Roxas : Ah ?

Axel : Dans notre groupe nomade... Notre tribu si tu préfère... On croit que la mort n'est qu'une renaissance, dans l'essence même de l'univers... La mort est juste une amie qui te fait changer de vie... En mourant, tu donnes ta vie a un être, ton âme prend forme pour rejoindre le firmament et l'esprit s'évapore...

Roxas :...

Axel : Mais elle nous rend triste, endoloris... On a un couteau planté dans le cœur, mais je sais que ce couteau se transformera en oiseau de papier, volant librement dans mon cœur, avec les souvenirs de Lea...

Il se tut et regarda le soleil.

Roxas le regardait.

Axel : Mais là, en ce moment, j'ai une autre sorte de poignard...

Il tourna ses émeraudes qui se teintèrent de rouge orange vers les prunelles océans du blond.

Roxas : Ah ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais... On est amis, non ?

Axel : Certes...

Roxas : Alors ?

Axel fixa l'astre de feu.

Axel : Mon cœur a été capturé...

Roxas sentit un poignard s'enfoncer dans le sien.

_Merde. Merde merde meeeeerde... Tu es dans la meeeeerde..._

_C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?_

_Tu t'en rends compte maintenant, alors dis ! DIS !_

Roxas : Par qui ?

Axel perdit sa teinte.

Et Roxas fut comme frappé par la foudre.

_MEEEEEERDE ! C'EST LE MEC QUI A ABBATU LEA ! Ou un soldat... Ou bien Xemnas Alpaka..._

Il lui fait part de ses craintes.

Axel : Ah la laa, petit espion...

Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement.

Axel : Rox' t'es bête quand tu t'y mets...

Il souleva son menton.

Axel : Mais tellement mignon.

Et sans prévenir il l'embrassa.

Roxas, dans sa petite tête, pesait le pour et le contre. Sauf qu'avec le regard qui tue d'Axel qui flamboyait d'amour, il se décida très vite, d'autant que l'auteur et une bande de yaoistes venant d'un jeu vidéo bizarre avec des mecs en godasse jaunes et maniant des clés comme armes le regardait genre « T'as intérêt à te décider rapidement pour le côté yaoi, mon petit... » et sortait les clés dont je vous parlais au dessus, des poignards et un bazooka.

Roxas : O_O''' Maman j'ai peur...

Auteure : Les filles, faut pas être là, reculez !

Yaoistes en furie : Maaaieuh...

Après les avoir sorties, l'auteure rassura un peu Roxas et lui remit du maquillage en place à Axel.

Auteure : Abruti, en chialant, t'as enlevé tes triangles !

Axel : JE. N'AI. PAS. CHIALER.

Auteure : C'est quoi ces traces noires alors ?

Axel :...

Auteure : … J'ai encore raison quoi.

Après cette petite parenthèse...

Roxas appréciait son bisou *Nan ils vont pas plus loin...* mais au bout de plusieurs secondes, il fallait peut être reprendre de l'air. Ben oui, c'est une bonne idée quand même.

Ah, et aussi parce que Reno les avait surpris.

Reno : COUPLE D'ABRUTIS !

Il les sépara.

Reno : VOUS ETES DES GAMINS IRRESPONSABLES, BORDEL ! ON EST DANS UN CAMP INFESTE DE SS, AVEC DES MIRADORS VOYANT A DES KILOMETRES A LA RONDE, ET DANS LE CAMP, ET VOUS, VOUS QUI ETES DEUX GARCONS, VOUS VOUS EMBRASSEZ ?! _VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT CINGLE _! Surtout toi, Roxas, qui est sensé être nazi ! Même si t'es en punition, et tout ça, tu restes un espion avec une couverture nazie merde !

Reno, exténué par sa tirade, s'assoit à côté du blond.

Reno : Vous êtes des cons, mais à un point... Je vous envie.

Roxas : Tu nous envie d'être con ?

Reno : D'être des cons heureux d'être ensembles.

Ce soir ils furent trois à regarder le couchant.

(ellipse de 14 jours-19 décembre)

Dans le baraquement presque vide, une jeune femme SS brune, un chien a peine adulte noir, une jeune infirmière pleurant et deux prisonniers amaigris se tenait auprès d'un troisième, dont les cheveux roux avait un éclat terne.

Larxène : Je... Je suis désolée...

Axel : C'était trop tard pour lui.

Il entama une litanie funèbre en pleurant, tout en fermant les paupières de son frère, qui fixait le firmament à travers la tôle de la baraque.

Des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre dehors, ils sortirent tous et eurent le temps de voir un lion flamboyant courir à travers le campement, insensible aux balles venant des miradors, sauter au dessus de la clôture et s'évanouir dans la nuit.

Beaucoup se demandaient s'ils avaient rêvé, puis en conclurent que c'était un lion d'une espèce rare qui était un cadeau pour le Führer et qu'il s'est enfui, de toute façon, on le rattrapera bien...

Axel enterra Reno auprès de Lea.

Roxas : On est si peu à présent...

Axel : De mon train de départ, il ne reste que des membres d'autres tribus... Je suis le dernier.

Ils s'allongèrent tant bien que mal entre les couchettes.

Mais ce qu'aucun des deux ne disaient, c'est qu'ils sentaient qu'un malheur allait arriver.

20 décembre-matin

Roxas se leva difficilement, il avait faim, froid et se sentait de plus en plus faible... Ce ne sera plus très long pour lui...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, un sourire sans joie, qui lui valut deux ou trois coups du Kapo... Bah, de toute façon il ne les comptait plus... On aurait dit une panthère humaine squelettique.

Cette mission était suicidaire. Et celui qui devait chercher les infos n'est jamais venu. Chaque jour qui passe augmentait le risque que l'on découvre les documents et photos, et qui signifiait leurs condamnations.

Roxas : Vanitas... C'était la blague de trop... Tu m'étonnes qu'Aqua, Terra, Ventus et Eraqus sont morts au bout de quelques semaines…

Auschwitz était l'enfer sur terre.

Axel l'attendait avant de partir sur la place d'appel. A son arrivée, il était déjà anorexique, mais là, il tenait plus du squelette que de l'humain. Seul ses yeux brillants montraient que c'était un homme en vie, et pas un zombie, travaillant sans relâche pour un maitre cruel.

Ils allèrent tout les deux sur la place d'appel, effectué par le kapo le plus détesté du monde, aux yeux de Roxas : Demyx.

Demyx : Avant de commencer l'appel, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire, vermines immondes que vous êtes… A moins que vous ne savez pas écouter attentivement, bande de tarés, un espion s'est infiltré ici…

On put entendre un concert de murmures, « Il n'a donc pas menti ? » revenait souvent. Les nazis les firent taire en hurlant et en les menaçant de chambre à gaz.

Demyx : Fermez là ! *mesure inutile étant donné que beaucoup de gens se calmait dès qu'on parlait de gazer*. Je disais donc… Cet espion se serait infiltré dans nos rangs… Afin de récupérer des informations, car il croit que vous valez la peine d'être libéré… Voila, c'était une information, au moindre geste suspect, au moindre dire, vous serez gazés sans sommation pour espionnage. Au travail, et n'oubliez pas… Arbeit macht frei !

Ce jour là, Axel ne se sentit pas bien, il se sentait bizarre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas… Un espion…

…

…

…

… Roxas !

Pensée d'Axel : Oh merde… Merde merde merde…

Il réfléchit. Vite.

Roxas, c'est l'espion. Il hait plus que tout le kapo qui a fait l'information ce matin. Or, pourquoi UN ? Pourquoi pas UNE *Xion* ? Il avait trop peur de ses supérieurs, donc ça n'étais pas Saïx…

Hep hep heeep… Xion ?

Roxas lui en avait parlé, dans une des nuits passées dans la cabane, à se tenir chaud en attendant que le baraquement d'à côté, plein à craquer, se vide un peu.

C'était au début de la punition du blond, et ils se racontaient leurs vies.

Roxas avait parlé de ce kapo, même qu'il était espion avant mais son rôle a pris le commandement… Cela arrivait, tout comme des Nazis décident de devenir résistants *note de l'auteur : Si si, il parait que c'est vrai !* ainsi qu'une histoire de copie de trianon… Enfin bref . Il le détestait et le crêté le rendait bien.

Roxas aimait Xion. Xion aimait Demyx, Et Demyx l'a brisée de l'intérieur. Voilà la raison de la haine. Roxas l'aime, bien entendu, mais il n'était pas complètement passé d'un bord à l'autre. Il aimait encore Xion, et ça se voyait.

Il y a aussi eu l'altercation avec Larxène, ce qui aurait pu révéler son passé d'espion.

Axel en conclut donc que Demyx se venge sur Roxas en faisant tout pour qu'on découvre que le blond est espion, tout en faisant regagner de la notoriété au crêté, notoriété qu'il utilisera ainsi sur l'infirmière et la gardienne.

Le seul moyen de stopper cela…

… C'était d'aller se dénoncer. Bien entendu, cela signifiait exécution immédiate.

Axel réfléchit… Et une idée germa dans son esprit.

Discrètement, il quitta son poste et vola du papier et un crayon. Il écrit rapidement une missive qu'il plia en quatre, et se mit en quête de Xion.

Il héla la jeune brune, seule heureusement, et lui donna le papier.

Axel : Dépose ça sur le bureau du Kapo qui a fait l'appel, ce matin, s'il te plaît…

Xion : Axel… Que fais tu ?

Axel : Je raccourcis mon espérance de vie pour en sauver une autre.

Xion *attrape fermement par le bras* : C'est pas ton problème ! Laisse toi en dehors de tout ça ! Roxas, moi, Saïx et Larxène savions ce que nous faisions en signant le contrat de mission, nous connaissions les risques. On y étaient préparés… Alors que toi…

Axel : Moi ? Je te signale juste que je suis le dernier de ma tribu, pour info, mes parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins sont morts, ainsi que mes frères qui hébergeaient des âmes d'animaux sacrés dans leur corps, qui auraient pu les aider à lutter !

Xion : Ben bien sûr ! Tout le monde sais que ça arrive aux aigles d'être roux, quelquefois, va pas me faire croire que c'était un phénix !

Axel : Et le lion ?

Xion : Une espèce rare.

Axel se libéra de son étreinte.

Axel : Quand je mourrais…

Il enleva sa chemise de prisonnier.

Axel : Je vous l'enverrais pour vous sauver.

Il se retourna et Xion fit trois bond en arrière.

Un tatouage très réaliste couvrait le dos du roux, et il représentait…

Xion : Un dragon ?!

Axel : Lea avait un phénix et Reno un lion écarlate. Moi j'ai celui-ci comme protecteur.

Xion se tint coi, puis éclata bruyamment de rire.

Xion *s'étouffant* : Va pas me faire croire *keuf keuf* qu'un dragon *keuf keuf* va venir nous sauver !

Remise de son rire, elle lança avant de s'éloigner : « De toute façon, ça n'est pas tes affaires. Déchire le papier et essaie de tenir… »

Elle s'éloigne, laissant le roux, torse nu, ne frissonnant même pas à cause du froid ambiant.

Il réfléchissait. Si Xion ne voulait pas, il y avait bien Larxène, mais il avait déjà quelque chose à lui demander, et il y avait ce Saïx qui pourrait l'aider, mais il ne le connaît pas, lui non plus d'ailleurs, et il ne pouvait pas le donner au Kapo à crête parce qu'il connaissait Roxas.

Roxas. C'est à lui qu'il devait donner le papier, afin qu'il l'amène sur le bureau du Kapo.

Il trouva le blond, en train de faire sa tournée et lui donna le papier.

Axel : C'est une demande pour changer de poste… Je peux plus creuser des fossés, mon dos est brisé…

Roxas : Pas sur qu'il accepte, mais on peut essayer…

Il lui posa un bisou rapidement sur les lèvres, le salua et s'en retourna faire sa ronde dans le camp familial tzigane.

Axel entra en douce dans l'hôpital et demanda à Larxène son « service ».

Larxène *lui tends un pot* : Fais gaffe, c'est du concentré. Rate pas ton coup.

Axel : Compte là-dessus !

Il passa enfin dans le bureau du Kapo, en douce, afin de verser le produit dans sa carafe d'eau et aussi pour vérifier que le papier était en place sur le bureau.

Il referma a peine la fenêtre que Demyx entra dans le bureau, se disputant avec une rousse aux yeux verts et assez hargneuse.

Le tzigane le regarda se disputer, et cela dégénéra, la rousse lui envoyant son genou dans le ventre en le traitant de noms tellement horribles qu'Axel est sûre qu'une fille vulgaire et grossière n'en connaitrait surement pas le dixième, on peut dire qu'il y a du niveau !

Enfin bref.

La fille se barra en chialant et Demyx s'affala en soupirant sur sa chaise.

Sans se douter qu'il était observé, Demyx but un peu d'eau, sous le regard poison et le sourire mauvais du roux.

L'effet du poison fut fulgurant.

Demyx vomit son sang sur le bureau, en grand jets, et s'écroula par terre en culbutant en arrière. Le bruit attira Xigbar et Xaldin, qui reculèrent les yeux exorbités d'horreur devant leur chef agonisant.

Le roux s'esquiva prestement. La dernière chose a faire est de marcher jusqu'aux grands bâtiments rouges.

« Bah au moins, nos morts auront eu le mérite d'être différentes… »

Le voilà dans le vestiaire, se présentant comme un retardataire et récoltant des coups et des menaces.

Au même moment les 4 amis se réunissait. Saïx les félicitaient d'avoir survécu et leur apprit avec une joie dissimulée que les Russes avançaient et que les Allemands étaient en débandade.

Roxas : Donc ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que…

Saïx : En effet. 1 à 2 mois, pas plus.

Roxas : Avec Xemnas… ça va aller ?

Saïx : Mon pays passe avant mes intérêts… *chuchotant* mais tu crois que je pourrais essayer de le faire basculer résistant ?

Roxas : Roh allez, pourquoi pas !

Il était heureux à l'idée que sa punition prenait fin, enfin. Le seul regret était qu'il ne verrait plus Axel aussi souvent, mais la libération arriverait, et là…

Larxène : J'ai croisé Axel aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs… Il m'a demandé du bromure pour…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Xemnas entra dans la salle.

Xemnas : Larxène ?

La blonde s'approcha.

Xemnas : Je peux venir te parler s'il te plaît ?

La blonde revint quelques minutes plus tard, en larmes.

Heureusement que Roxas savait quand sa sœur pleurait _vraiment_.

Elle les informa que son frère est mort, apparemment assassiné.

Roxas : Bah non, je suis vivant… *BOOOONG !* Ouaille ! Mais hé ho ça va pas !

Larxèe : Je parle de Demyx !

Roxas et Xion : C'est vrai ?

Larxène : Ouais, empoisonnement.

Elle sortit dans la cour déserte, suivie par Roxas et Xion.

Larxène : Par empoisonnement. Et le plus bizarre…

Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes.

Larxène : C'est que j'ai filé du Zyklon B liquide concentré… A Axel.

Xion : Hein… ?

Roxas : Moi il m'a demandé de poser une lettre pour changer de poste. Bon bah, c'est surement Xigbar ou Xaldin qui va s'en occuper… Eux ils sont plus sympas, enfin, si on peut dire qu'un nazi est sympa…

Xion : Roxas… Tu l'a déjà posée ?

Roxas : Ben oui…

Xion se décolora.

Xion : Roxas, c'était pas une lettre pour changer de poste…

Roxas : Quoi ?

Xion : Il… Il se fait passer pour toi en ce moment même…

Roxas regarda la jeune brune dont les yeux brillaient, et regarda vers le bâtiment rouge.

Roxas :… AXEL, NON !

Un roux enlevait son uniforme, dévoilant un tatouage en forme de dragon rouge sang dans son dos.

La double porte en métal en face de lui s'ouvrit sur lui et son groupe, des Kapos les poussèrent.

Il glissa a l'oreille d'un qu'il était l'espion, le soldat enregistra ça, mais avant qu'il ai pu l'arrêter afin de le tuer par balle en place publique devant tout le monde, les lourdes portes avalaient la petite foule de 2000 personnes environs, hommes, femmes, enfants.

Axel regardait les douches rouillées et, pire encore, les trace de griffures sur le plafond bas, signe que le gazage ne tuait pas immédiatement.

Il déglutit en entendant quelque chose venir dans les tuyaux, et se prépara a une mort pas douce.

Axel : Bienvenue en enfer…

Le gaz commença a s'échapper… Lorsqu'il l'entendit.

Axel : Tu es rapide… Espion.

Roxas courait a travers le camp, suivi par Larxène, Xion, Darkside et Saïx, qui a planté son supérieur dès qu'il avait entendu le hurlement du blond.

Le bâtiment est enfin en vue, et Roxas pouvait distinguer la porte de la chambre à gaz se refermer sur une petite foule de personnes.

Il a très bien distingué les flammes flamboyantes d'Axel.

Il sprinta et en quelques secondes, se retrouva dans le vestiaire, où des prisonniers ramassaient déjà les uniformes à terre, qui serviront aux passagers du train suivant.

Kapo : Soldat Roxas !

Roxas : OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

Kapo : Mais vous êtes pas bien ! Et puis de toute façon, on ne peut pas. Le gazage a commencé.

Axel entendit très bien le hurlement de bête sauvage de l'autre côté de la porte.

Une bête sauvage blessée mortellement.

En parlant de mort, il la sent venir…

Roxas, dans la cour du crématorium, où l'on entassait les corps blafards avant que des juifs les enfourne. *car oui c'est des Juifs qui enfournaient les corps dans les fours crématoires, les nazis les forçaient a le faire, de un pour pas se salir les mains, et de deux, pour leur donner un petit aperçu de ce qui les attendaient… Cruauté sans limites*

L'ange attendait, dans la chaleur infernale que dégageaient les fours, où se consumaient les corps sans vie des victimes de l'outil de meurtre qu'était le gaz pour les idéologistes nazis.

Des hommes amènent des corps sans vies devant les bouches infernales.

L'ange reconnut alors l'un de ses corps et, dès qu'il fut à terre, courut et se lança carrément à son côté.

Roxas souleva la tête d'Axel…

… Et sentit un pouls.

Roxas :… Axel ?

Le corps bougea faiblement, et les yeux verts d'Axel s'entrouvrirent.

Roxas : Tu n'es pas… Et si j'appelais Larxène pour qu'elle…

Axel agrippa faiblement le bras du blond, qui était en plein élan pour se relever, fort d'un nouvel espoir.

Axel :… Non…

L'éclat de ses yeux faiblissait, un sourire illumina son visage.

Larxène, Xion et Saïx sentirent un souffle d'air au dessus d'eux et regardèrent en l'air…

Roxas déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Axel et recueillit son dernier souffle… Avant d'entendre des hurlements.

La brune, la blonde et le bleu hurlèrent et s'enfuirent dans le sens inverse, en hurlant, accompagnés de quelques SS et du groupe de femmes devant être gazés.

Xemnas Alpaka se précipita a la fenêtre de son bureau qui vibrait… Et se dit qu'il a du manger quelque chose de pas net.

Un immense dragon rouge survolait le camp et hurlait sa rage contre les hommes en contre bas.

Xion : UN DRAGON ! IL AVAIT PAS MENTI !

Larxène : TA GEULE ET COURS !

Le dragon les survola et partit vers le nord, dans la même direction que le lion et, Xion en étais sur maintenant, du phénix.

_Kairi : Attends… Un dragon ? Un phénix ?_

_Roxas : Des analyses faites a la libération du camp ont démontrés que des champignons hallucinatoires se trouvaient dans notre nourriture._

_Naminé : Là, tu viens de casser le rêve de Kairi…_

_Roxas : Ah bon ?_

_Naminé : Kairi voulait devenir dragonnière…_

_Kairi : *snif* comme Eragon…_

_Roxas : Ah…_

Roxas ne sut combien de temps il resta au côté d'Axel, en le regardant, se fichant même de l'effrayant *mignon* grand *petit* monstre *dragon ! o^o* qui volait au dessus de lui et vira vers le nord.

Il s'en foutait un peu, pleurant sans bouger réellement.

Une ombre traversa la cour, ses yeux jaunes emplis de pitié et de peine pour le petit blond qui n'osait plus bouger dès qu'il la vit.

Saïx : Lâche-le. C'est fini pour lui.

Roxas :…

Saïx le releva doucement.

Roxas : Attend…

Il se baissa, prit son couteau suisse et coupa une mèche rouge des cheveux d'Axel. Il prit une petite enveloppe de tissu, contenant un portrait de ses parents et de ses amis, et glissa la mèche entre eux.

_Xion : C'est a ce moment là que la vie de votre grand père a été horrible mentalement… Il ne mangeait presque plus rien, pleurait tout les soirs, ne réagissait à rien. Il a réussi à mettre Saïx hors de lui, alors que d'ordinaire on ne trouvait pas quelqu'un ayant un meilleur self control ue lui, dans toutes les situations. Je m'en souviendrais toujours, on aurait dis un zombi… il commencera a accepter le 26 janvier 1945. Quelques heures à peine avant la libération._

26 janvier 1945- nuit

Xemnas appela Saïx.

Xemnas : On a un gros, très gros problème…

Il l'emmena dans un mirador situé non loin du bâtiment et montra l'horizon.

Saïx :… Des chars d'assaut…

Xemnas : Ils sont russes… Et j'en ai vu des américains également. Il va falloir vider le camp. Rassemble les hommes, de mon côté, je vais demander à Xigbar *qui est devenu Kapo à la place de Demyx* de rassembler les prisonnier et de les trier, et a Xaldin de démolir les crématoriums.

Roxas était dans sa chambre, triturant pensivement la mèche de cheveux roux, toujours aussi flamboyante après avoir été coupée il y a un mois.

Le blond nota que c'est la première fois qu'il ne pleurait pas.

L'alarme retentit alors, le blond se leva et alla dans la salle commune des SS.

Saïx se tenait debout sur une table, à défaut d'une estrade, et demandait le silence gentiment, mais vue la grosse veine qui saillait sur son cou, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Le blond rejoignit Larxène, Xion et Darkside, lorsque le silence se fit enfin.

Saïx : L'ennemi est à nos portes. Vous avez une heure pour tout préparer, nous ferons un appel à minuit, et nous partirons dans la nuit. Moi-même et le commandant Alpaka partiront les derniers, afin de vérifier l'état des lieux. Vous pouvez disposer.

Un brouhaha emplit la salle.

Larxène : On devrait profiter de cette agitation pour nous enfuir. Restons le plus tard possible, on élaborera un plan…

Nuit du 26 au 27 janvier 1945

Saïx fit son rapport à Xemnas.

Xemnas : Très bien… Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à faire…

Il ferma la porte du bureau a clé et le cœur de Saïx accéléra le mouvement.

L'argenté s'approcha du bleu, qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Xemnas : Je… Saïx… Tu… Aimes les hommes, n'est ce pas… ?

Oups. Grillé.

Saïx déglutit, mais fut surpris qu'au lieu de l'étrangler, l'homme l'enlaça.

Mais il sentit bien vite le canon froid d'un pistolet contre son torse.

Xemnas : Désolé.

La balle ne tua pas Saïx, qui s'élança sur Xemnas et essaya de lui arracher l'arme.

Une seconde détonation, puis une troisième retentit. SaÏx et Xemnas moururent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant, l'un parce qu'il ne sera jamais aimé, et l'autre qui a choisi ses convictions plutôt que son cœur.

Larxène, Roxas, Darkside et Xion marchait sous la pluie battante, illuminés par la lune argent. Ils passèrent la ligne de chemin de fer, la même qui amenait des innocents en enfer.

Ils marchèrent, des heures durant, jusqu'à rencontrer un avant poste russe, avec 3 hommes parlant en russe. Ils reconnurent alors un grand blond aux yeux verts, Vexen, qui les accueillit chaudement.

Pendant que Larxène parla aux deux autre russes, pour les présenter, Roxas sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Roxas regarda le bâtiment.

Larxène : On y pénètre demain !

Xion : Saïx est en sécurité normalement… Il devrait nous rejoindre dans peu de temps.

Roxas :J'ai oublié les photos et la mèche de cheveux…

Larxène : On les récupérera demain !

Xion : On a échappés de l'enfer… J'ai du mal a y croire…

_Fin du souvenir_

Kairi : Ah oui, quand même…

Roxas : On y est entré, le lendemain, en compagnie des russes et des américains. Ils avaient tués beaucoup de personnes encore, et laissés beaucoup d'enfants et de malades derrière eux, les nazis.

Naminé et Kairi :…

Roxas : Pendant toute la journée, on a creusé des fossés, et on a transportés des corps, mais il y en avait tellement… On a utilisés des chars pour les pousser dans les fossés, en tas, tellement ils en ont tués ! Pendant les 3 jours qui a suivi, on a fait que ça, enterrer, enterrer, enterrer, car des personnes trop faibles qui on réussi a tenir jusque là décédaient, il y avait aussi beaucoup de malades, atteints du typhon ou de la tuberculose…

Kairi : Quelle horreur…

Roxas : Larxène a également retrouvé Saïx et Xemnas, morts ensembles… J'ai récupéré une photo d'eux deux, d'ailleurs…

Papy Roxas sortit de sa veste une poche en soie. Il en sortit une photo, montrant sa mère Aerith, son père Cloud, lui et Larxène. Il avait également une photo de Xion, Saïx, leur père Leon et leur mère Yuffie. Une photo de Xion, avec Darkside, qui n'étais plus très jeune a cette époque.

Roxas : Votre grand-mère était enceinte de Sora a ce moment là, et elle a accouchée deux jours après !

Xion : Cela faisait longtemps…

Roxas : Juste 43 ans en mars !

Naminé : Tu es tombée enceinte tard…

Roxas : On a eu le temps qu'il fallait, et j'en suis reconnaissant. On s'est marié il y a 50 ans, quand les souvenirs d'Axel étaient des papiers volant dans mon cœur… Ah, voilà d'ailleurs la photo !

Deux hommes dans un bureau, parlant en souriant, et surpris par le photographe. L'un s'appuyait au bureau, et le gris argent de ses cheveux avait une belle couleur gris pâle sur la photo en noir et blanc, tandis que l'autre, en face de lui, était la pâle image de l'homme aux cheveux saphir et aux yeux jaunes décrit par Roxas.

Roxas : Selphie Alpaka, la fille de Xemnas Alpaka, me l'a donné, disant qu'elle sera plus précieuse a moi qu'à elle. A l'époque, elle avait désobéi à son père et s'est enfuie de la maison pour monter un vaste réseau de résistance allemande.

Kairi : C'est pas la cousine de maman… ? Une vieille cousine.

Naminé : Oui, c'est ça !

Elles remarquèrent alors la mèche de cheveux qui dépassait de l'ouverture.

Rouge sang.

Rouge soleil.

Rouge Axel.

Kairi : Même après tout ce temps…

Roxas : Toujours.

La mèche luit dans la lumière du feu, et les filles et le grand père purent jurer que, l'espace d'un instant, ils entendirent un rire cristallin illuminés de deux émeraudes émaner du feu…

**FIN**

**Je tiens particulièrement à remercier mon père, et lui dédie cet OS. Merci aussi a tous ceux qui me lisent régulièrement, anonymement ou non.**

**Lexique**

**Oradour sur Glanes**

Petite commune *enfin, à l'époque, pas si petite* de Haute Vienne, dans le Limousin. Le nom d'Oradour-sur-Glane reste attaché au massacre de sa population par la division SS Das Reich le 10 juin 1944. La petite cité est aujourd'hui divisée en deux entités, dont le centre de la mémoire constitue en quelque sorte le trait d'union : l'ancien village, conservé à l'état de ruine, qui témoigne des souffrances infligées aux hommes, femmes et enfants *LES FILS DE *censurés* de cette petite bourgade, et le nouveau village, reconstruit quelques centaines de mètres plus loin Paul Eluard dira cette phrase en visitant le lieu du massacre : « Ils *les nazis* firent la pire insulte qui soient à leurs mères, à toutes les mères ainsi qu'à toutes les femmes : ils n'épargnèrent pas les enfants. » En effet, ils on tués presque tous les enfants du village par les armes, et je peux vous dire que la vue d'un vieux landau percé d'au moins 5 impacts de balles n'a rien de plaisant.

**Section d'Assaut *j'adore leur blason, il déchire *^***

La SA est le premier groupe paramilitaire Nazi à développer des titres pseudo-militaires afin de conférer des grades à ses membres. Les grades de la SA furent adoptés par de nombreux autres groupes du parti Nazi dont les SS qui étaient eux mêmes à l'origine une branche de la SA. Les SA sont souvent appelés « chemises brunes » en raison de la couleur de l'uniforme qu'ils portent à partir de 1925.

Ironie du sort, leurs membres seront presque tous tués par des SS car des gradés SA étaient soupçonnés de trahison. *n'empêche, j'aime leur blason, il roxx', dommage que c'était dessiné pour des antisémites xénophobes et homophobes*

**Collabo**

*Aïe ! Si vous connaissez pas ce terme là, il va falloir apprendre un peu plus vos leçons ! Nan je rigole.* Les collaborateurs sont des personnes qui, comme leur nom l'indique, on collaborés, involontairement ou non, avec les nazis. Les vraiment volontaires ne font que 2 pour cent de la population française de l'époque, et sont haïs de tous. Ils apportent leur soutien économique, et dénoncent les personnes avec des idées contraire au régime de Vichy, collaborateur au possible - -'

**Dachau**

Le premier camp de concentration, ouvert en mars 1933, et libéré en avril 1945. Accueillait d'abord des prisonniers politique, puis des Juifs venant de Bavière *région d'Allemagne*, des homosexuels et des Tziganes.

**la Rafle du Vel' d'Hiv'**

Nom du plus grand rassemblement de juifs français pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, le 16 juillet 1942. Sur 13 152 personnes arrêtées, moins d'une centaine survivra a la déportation.

**Himmler (Heinrich)**

Homme de politique allemand, chef de la Gestapo (1934) et de la police du Reich (1938), puis ministre de l'intérieur (1943). L'idée de construire des camps de concentration et d'extermination, c'était lui. Il se suicida en 1945.

**Voilà, c'est la fin d'un OS trèèèèèèès long et qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps. Je vous remercie déjà d'avoir tenu jusque là (OS de 37 page et plus de 13 500 mots) et de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps.**

**En vous saluant,**

**Calypsobluezebra, spécialiste des noms a rallonges et propriétaires de consciences multiples.**


End file.
